Ekelips Strikes Back!(Season 3)
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: New Sequel after '5 Days Before Wedding' and 'The Dark Threat'. The Ekelips continue with their main mission-To Destroy and Terminate the Core-Tech especially Chase Suno,Bren and Jeredy Suno. The Ekelips will form an army from the whole Monsunos to the destroy the world. Will the Core-Tech can stop them?-Pairing-Chase SunoXBren and BeyalXJinja. -Slight AU and OOCness.
1. Prologue-First Honeymoon

_**Episode (Prologue)-First Honeymoon…**_

_**Ekelips Castle…**_

"We must eliminate Chase Suno and his father no matter what happen!And we have to create an army that consist of all Monsunos so we can control the world."The Ekelips Leader, Kelips groaned as he slammed his desk table with a strong force.

"But Chase Suno's friend are always supports him. The rope of friendship between them are very strong. We can't defeat him so easily…and it is very impossible to create an army."One-Eyed Jack replied anxiously.

Hargrave, 's assistant joined their conversations by saying,"Jack is right,Master. They're too strong."

got up from his chair and he walked towards the windows. He looked to the view where his castle was surrounded by jungles and mountains. He silent for a moment,thinking about the next plan that he wanted to make a consideration.

He closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate. On his thought,he had to act very quickly in his mission to destroy and terminate Chase,Jeredy and the Core-Tech team. Also,from what both of his team members just said,he also had to make the consideration.

The meeting then being joined by the other members from Ekelips's sub-groups,The Darkspin and The Desert Wolves. The Undergound group has been eliminated as at the same time,they retreated from the team. Grandma Future, ,Lefty and Righty were chose to be a freelance group which they were decided to help Core-Tech.

Hargrave broke the silence,"Master,what we have to do now?"

Finally, turned at his team members back and he answered,"The decision..has been made. Here is what we have to do…."His face showed a real cruel and evil man.

_**Westward City-Two Months after the wedding…**_

The Westward City was vibrant and joyous as usual. The streets,the buildings and the whole places were filled of people,which made the city became very crowded and noisy. But,it does not prevent a brand new married couple from enjoying their holidays or typically..honeymoon. Chase and Bren,a new couple that have just got married a few days ago,decided to go for honeymoon there. As the result,their honeymoon were going very well.

They have stayed in the city for a month and half because of the honeymoon. Chase has booked the room inside the Westward Hotel for two months. So,they can spent their times together for couple months without being interrupted by anyone.

"Chase,what a beautiful day,right?"Bren started. He was sitting closer beside his lovely husband,Chase Suno on the rest chair at the room balcony.

"Of course,sweetheart…I know today is a very good day to spend our times together…"Chase agreed with him.

The raven continued,"Since we're on honeymoon,we're rarely communicating with our Monsunos. I'm afraid that they will started forgetting us both. I missed Lock so much…"

Bren knew his husband's concern. He leaned on his shoulder and tried to comfort him,"Oh,Chase Suno…I'm also missed my Neo-Quickforce so much like you missed Lock too. We left them and the other Monsunos for a month and half. I concerned that too…"

"I hope dad can take care of them very well. If not because of our holidays,I would probably bring them also. I mean,the Cores."

"Don't worry,Chase…I'm sure that dad can take care of them…"

Chase pulled him closer by wrapping his arm on his waist. Then,he kissed his head and rubbed his body gently.

Later,Bren said,but more liked blabbing,"Looks like my interpretation about you was right."

Chase confused. He asked him,"Huh?What do you mean,B?About me?"

"You saved me whenever I'm in trouble. I mean,you saved me from all nightmares and mishaps. You are my savior. Without you,I am probably 'dead' and…being always sad. You're my source of happiness. Thank you,Chase."Bren explained. A faint blush formed on both of his cheeks.

The raven was very impressed as at the same time,he also blushed. He gave another gentle peck at him and he replied back,"B,thank you so much. Like I said to you before,_'I will do anything for you. I will always protect and save you from any troubles.'_. That's my promise…"

Bren blushed more redder. With a gentle touch from his husband,he lifted his head from the shoulder and he stared at him sharply. Chase also did the same. Finally,they were kissing again on each other's lips with so much affection and tenderness as their eyes closed to let themselves enjoyed with the kisses.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Reviews and Comments are Very WELCOMED!**_

_**Sorry for the Bad Language and Grammar-UNBETAED VERSION**_

_**I do NOT OWN Monsuno and The Characters…**_


	2. Episode 1-New Blooms

_**Episode 1-New Bloom to A New Couple.**_

_**Two Months Later,Westward Hotel in Room 1305,10:15 a.m.**_

Chase and Bren just returned back from the beach for drying their bodies under a sunlight. Their bodies have became brownish because they were hanging out under an extreme sunlight for an hour. They entered inside the room and they straight away with their towels to the bathroom and they showered themselves.

After taking bath together,they were heading inside the bedroom and they were changing to their usual attires. Then,they exited the bedroom and headed to the living room. They sat on the sofa and started clinging on each other as they began watching the television.

In the moments later,Bren started to feel not comfortable. He felt something was not quite right in the room. His feelings getting stronger when he suddenly smell a fragrent floral lavender perfume around him. He became afraid and he quickly expressed his uncomfortable feelings to his husband,Chase.

"Chase,are you wearing a lavender perfume right now?Because just now I smell a fresh scent like lavender around me."

Chase glanced at him. He confused and he asked back,"Huh?Why would I?I like Vanilla than Lavender."

"Do you smell it now?"Bren got more afraid. He clings into Chase's arm tightly.

Chase began smelling the surrounding. As being expected,he also smell a lavender scent around the living room and the scent getting stronger. He looked back at his lover and he nodded.

"Yeah,I smell it too. But..who?"

Bren buried his face into his husband's jacket and he trembled in fear. He was shivering as he felt goosebumps. He mumbled softly.

"C-Chase…I'm s-scared.."

Chase quickly embraced him tightly as he replied to him through whispering,"Shh,don't be afraid,sweetheart. I will protect you,I promise.."

Chase began groaning and he shouted,"Who is in this room with us?!Show yourself!How dare you make him afraid!"

"**Aww,what a protective husband. Sacrifice your own self for him."**A woman voice being heard by them.

Chase started to recognize the voice and he felt that he heard that voice from anywhere. He said,"Wait..that voice…"

Suddenly,a woman in white appeared from the couple's room. She was in whole white,white robe and white woman shoes. Chase was very shocked with her appearance because the woman that he saw currently was…

"Mum?Is that you?"Chase wanted a confirmation.

"Yes,Chase Suno. Mum is here now. I want to visit you and your lovely boyfriend."Sophie answered softly as she walked closer towards them.

Chase realized that he still hugging Bren,who was trembling in fear. He chuckled a bit and he put a gentle kiss on his hair and he said,"B,it's okay…it's my mum."

He let off his face from his husband and he turned his sight towards her. He still in the state of fear. He stammered as he looked her in disbelief,"M-Mum?"

"Aww,what a cute boy. Bren is extremely cute…"Praised Sophie.

They released their hugs after that. Then,Chase quickly ran and pounced towards Sophie. He was very happy when he got an opportunity to meet with his mum in the reality. All the time,he could only see her through his dream.

"Mum…I missed you so much."Chase hugged her with so tightly.

"I missed you too,Chase."Sophie replied as he returned back the hug. Bren was still sitting on the sofa. He was dumbfounded and stunned. But he smiled a few seconds later.

"How'd mum can be in the reality?"Asked Chase in amazement.

"I can use some my inner power to communicate with you in the reality. The proof is…here."She answered and explained to him about her presence. She pointed her index finger towards Chase's necklace. The necklace that also being given by her.

"The necklace that mum gave to me.."Chase said.

"Yes,Chase Suno."She nodded.

After that,she walked closer towards Bren and she sat beside him. Bren was getting more tremble and he was completely afraid. He thought that she was a ghost.

"Mrs.S-Sophie?"Bren trembled.

Sophie giggled lightly as she felt tickling in her heart. Bren closed his eyes,he was completely scared. She touched his face gently and tenderly. She said,"Bren,look at me. Don't be afraid. I will not do anything to you. You're my son-in-law."

The brunette opened his eyes and he felt a gentle touch from her on his face. He began to speak," …I'm sorry.."

"It's okay,my son. You're just scared,that's all."Sophie calmed him.

"B,this is my mum...and also your mum."Chase introduced his mum to Bren.

"H-Hi, …I'm his lover. W-We're just got married and w-we're currently having honeymoon."Said Bren as he still in state of trembling.

"Just call me mum,okay? is too awkward for me."Sophie chuckled.

"Okay.."Bren started to calm down.

The woman in white turned at Chase and she said,"You know,Chase Suno. I am so proud that you got such a very cute person. I admit,he is very adorable despite of he is very intelligent and optimistic. No wonder that you both are childhood friends. I love you both."

Chase and Bren turned blushing instantly. Bren replied,"T-Thank you,mum. Chase is more than enough for me in my life. He has complete my life and I love him very much."

"Oh,B…don't make me kiss you again in front of mum."Chase was seemed seducing his lover. The brunette quickly stopped him.

"I know..don't do it or no make-out tonight and the next night and after that until our vacations over."Bren warned his husband but in soft tone. Sophie chuckled lightly.

"Bren,that's why Chase loved you."Told Sophie.

"I know,mum..but he's too over."

"That's what people call,energetic and handsome,isn't it?"

Bren blushed again. He turned to Chase and he suddenly apologized to him,"Chase,I'm sorry."

"It's okay,sweetheart. Sometimes I have to respect you. I have to control myself. I'm also sorry."

"Okay,Chase and Bren…It's time for me to go. I can't be here for too long."Sophie said as she got up from the sofa.

"Mum,i'm so glad that I can meet you in the reality and we can chat for long time."Chase replied as he got up and hugged her.

Bren also hugged her after that. He said,"I'm also glad that I can meet with my mother-in-law."

"Me too,Bren Suno. Hope in your upcoming journeys will make your relationship always become stronger."She gave her last message before she disappeared.

"I will meet you both again in other time. Remember Chase Suno and Bren...you have to be strong in love. Don't let your marriage becomes destroy."She also reminded them. Then,a white light cover appeared from her back and covered her whole around.

"We will,mum!Bye!"Chase and Bren nodded.

"Goodbye.."She finally disappeared.

As she disappeared from their sights. Bren embraced his lovely husband again and he asked,"Chase,want to return back home?"

Chase also hugged him and he replied,"I think,sweetheart. It's time for us to return back home. Let's go home.."

"Okay.."

They began packing all their stuffs and bags and they exited from the room as Chase locked up the door. They were heading to the main lobby for check-out. After they checked out from the hotel,they took bus to the Axistown. They returned back home to meet back with their families and friends.

**Suno's Residence,5:00 p.m in the evening.**

"We're home!"Yelled Chase softly as they both entered inside the house.

Jeredy,Tango,and the Core-Tech members that were enjoying their evening moments,turned their sights to the couple. They were became happy when they saw them have returned from honeymoon.

"Chase!Bren!"Jinja was very happy. She yelled mentioning their names cheerfully.

"Hey,guys…we're back now."Chase greeted cheerfully.

"That is very good that you both are finally return here. We are so happy,you know?"Jinja replied,feeling very vibrant and well-emotions.

"We're already knew that you all missed us both very much!"Chase joked. The others were laughing happily.

Then,Tango asked,wanting to know about their honeymoon,"So,how's with the honeymoon?"

Both of them were instantly blushing in the same time. But,Chase had to answer her question since she was desperately wanted to know. He retorted,"Umm,it's very enjoying. Two months we're having the honeymoon,but I'm glad that I can spend my whole time with my beloved,Bren. He entertained me a lot and he always making me happy. He's my entertainment and I love him very much."

Bren glanced at his husband with his face was in completely blushing. He said softly,"Thank you,Chase. Those all only for you."

The couple were smiling at each other. Then,they grabbed their travel bags and began their steps to the upstairs.

As Chase and Bren wanted to go upstairs,they looked at Jinja and suddenly they saw a beautiful ring on Jinja's finger. Chase smiled as he asked,"Wow,Jinja...you're wearing the ring. Is that mean that you..."

Suddenly,Jinja cut off him as she replied,"Actually,Beyal and I have engaged two weeks ago. That time during you both were still on honeymoon. He proposed to me."

Beyal just lowered his head and he blushed faintly. The couple were also happy with the engagement news. They patted Beyal softly as they congratulated him.

"You're real man now,Beyal. Congratulations!"Said Chase cheerfully.

Then,Bren also said,"I can't wait to see the wedding ceremony of you both. I hope I can be your best man."

Beyal smiled. Then,he replied,"Thanks guys..I'm sure that we also can be live happily together like you."

Jinja came in,"We need your help to manage our wedding ceremony later. We were planning to make a ceremony in about 2 months from now."

Chase quickly answered in excitement,"Of course we can!B and I will do our best as possible...Dad,Dax and Tango also can helps you..."

Tango spoke happily,"Of course I can..we're a family..right?"

Everyone nodded,agreeing of what she said.

_**Flashback…**_

_Beyal and Jinja were having a dinner at the high class restaurant in the Coastal City. They both were considered it as their first date and their first dinner. All of the expanses inside the restaurant were fully paid by the meals were very simple,but that time,it was very romantic between them both._

"_Beyal…"Jinja mentioned her boyfriend's name._

"_Yes,sweetheart…something wrong with tonight?"Beyal looked her with a smile._

"_No…."She shook her head. Beyal still at a calm condition._

_She continued,"I just want to say thank you for what you've done to me along the time we're being together. I'm so happy and in the moment of the same time,I'm glad that you're my boyfriend. You're so sweet,Beyal."_

_Beyal began blushing. His smile turned very wide as his lids closed with humble. He replied softly as he touched her hand and held it gently,"Jinja…actually..I'm also want to say thank you..for giving me a first kiss that time. I was so shocked during you kissed me that time. But now,I'm realized that you loved me. And,I also learned to love you and realized that I'm also loved you. Thank you so much…"_

_Then,he released her hand and he left away from his seat and walked closer to her. She was confused with the sudden._

"_Jinja…"_

_Beyal suddenly kneeling in front of her and the people inside the restaurant were turning their focuses to the couple. He began took out a red box from inside his coat._

"_Jinja…will you..marry with me?"Beyal was proposed to her._

_Jinja had her tears on her cheeks. The tears of happiness. Then,she answered it without being doubted and hesitated. She was very happy to be with Beyal forever._

"_Yes,Beyal!I will marry with you…"She accepted his proposal._

_Then,he took out a silver with a blue diamond on the top and he slipped it into her sweet finger. Then,he whispered,"I love you,Jinja…"_

"_I love you too,Beyal!"Finally,they're kissing again and it being accompanied by a huge applause from the people._

_They were hugging each other after that…._

_**Flashback End…**_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Reviews and Comments are Welcomed!**_

_**Sorry for the Bad Language and Grammar..**_

_**I do NOT OWN MONSUNO and The Characters…**_


	3. Episode 2-One Eyed Jack

_**Episode 3-One-Eyed Jack...**_

_**Suno's Residence,The Next Day..**_

All members,the Core-Tech,Jeredy and Tango were gathering in the living room for their relaxing activities. They were spending their times with watching television,poking each other and laughing. Absolutely right,the precious time to spend together. Speaking of spending time together,it was also being enjoyed by two pair of couples,Chase and Bren while Beyal and Jinja.

As they kept enjoying the relaxation,suddenly Chase made an announcement. He demanded them to listen to himself,

"Umm,guys…I have something to say to you all. I hope you don't mind with the news."

Everyone turned to Chase with excitement including Bren. Bren asked him with very excited,"What is it,Chase?I'm so excited to hear it."

Chase smirked at him momentarily as he blushed. He rubbed his lover's hair with a few stroke very softly. Then,he answered,"I have found a house for me and Bren to stay together."

"What?!Are you serious,Chase Suno?"Bren instantly stunned with the news where the others also were shocked with him.

Chase nodded with self-confidence in himself. He retorted happily,"Yeah,it's time for both of us to be in our own life and not try to be depending on others. In fact,i'm ready to make a new family."

He wrapped his arm around Bren's waist and pulled him closer. Bren blushed hardly but he tried to control himself. The raven kissed his cheek and he continued,"Don't worry,guys..we would be just fine…"

Bren looked at him with an innocent face. He mumbled his name with a soft voice,"Chase…"

Chase smiled again at him. He kissed him again but with a passionate kiss. He replied,"Don't worry,sweetheart…we can do this together. And actually…it is a huge mansion."

Bren can't controlled his blush anymore. His face was completely red and his face also felt hot in the same time. He quickly snuggled inside his husband's chest and hid his face into his husband's black shirt.

The others were only looking at them with happy reactions. They thought that they were absolutely deserved to be alone together. At least,they tried to be independent and not to be dependent.

"Chase,thank you so much. You've granted my wish finally…"Bren thanked him with so much gratitude.

"Oh,B…relax…Like I said to you before we're engaged,I would never forget your promise. Do you remember?"

"I am always remember about that…always being repeated…over and over..inside my mind."Said Bren but not very clearly. But Chase understood him.

Jinja praised Chase,"Aww,Chase Suno…you're such a lovely husband to him. You made his life complete again…"

"I can predict that you both will live happily together forever after. Because you both were loved each other with sincerity and kept depending on each other. So,good future that will reward you with a good fortune."Beyal agreed with his fiancé. He added by stating his imagination about their futures.

"Thank you very much,Jinja and Beyal…you both have give me a new spirit to keep moving into a new life. Not just being a Monsuno's team but in the reality….love.."

"So,when you both will be moving there?"Asked Jeredy.

"I have decided to move there after Beyal and Jinja's wedding ceremony. Our new house is located at Westward City."Chase answered with very convincing.

"Really?"

"Yup,pretty sure!"

_**RIIINNGGG!**_

"Who's out there?"Tango got up from the sofa and she walked towards the door.

When she opened the door,she was absolutely shocked with what she saw just now. She was dumbfounded and looking disbelief. She saw a good looking male. Brown haired,wore a glasses and he's wearing in a silver suits with a letter S on his belt. But he looked very messy and dirty.

"What happen to you,Tango?"Asked Jeredy as he confused with her looks.

"Uhhh…"Tango was stammered.

"X-X-Ray?!This is…really you?!"Tango yelled.

"O-Of course I am…."X-Ray introduced himself.

"Come in..you're looked dirty…"

When he entered inside the house. The others were very shocked and they quickly got up and stepped back. Bren wasn't liked X-Ray because he was Bren's antithesis. They were arguing a lot. That was a normal thing for the intelligent person. Not just Bren that didn't like him,but the others also doesn't like him also. He was a S.T.O.R.M Strike Squad.

But to their shocks,he supposed have dead because of the explosion in the mountain that time. And they were wondering of how he could be possibly alive.

"Aren't you supposed have dead because of that explosion?"Chase groaned as he ready with his Cores.

X-Ray quickly began to explain,"No..No..I am actually still alive. Actually,the purpose I come here is…I want to join you all…"

Jeredy still did not believe him. He asked,"What's on your mind that you're suddenly want to join our team?"

"I'm serious,Jeredy Suno…I've resigned from S.T.O.R.M immediately after I got through from the rubbles."

"Still…we're still not convince yet.."Said Bren unhappy.

"Listen to me..Charlemagne and Alpha are still alive!"X-Ray tried to convince them again. And it worked.

"WHAT?!"

The Ex-S.T.O.R.M continued,"I was the first person to realize from unconsciousness. When I woke up,I saw only a lot of rubbles because of the explosion. Since that time,I decided to leave the organization and tried to join your team. Before I got caught by them both,I quickly ran away and tried to find the hidespot so they can't spotted me. After they woke up from being unconscious,they kept searching for me because they wanted me to find you all and killed you. But I don't want to…so I ran and I found a house that believed to be yours."

"Charlemagne and Alpha were on their ways to return to their Headquarters and then,they will officially joining the Ekelips and they will form an alliance…a new alliance after the cooperation agreement between S.T.O.R.M and Ekelips has been destroyed. They soon will rise up and they will fight against you with the Monsunos that they got."

"But…The One-Eyed Jack has a mission that he still needs to be complete…"He stopped.

Chase stunned with the name that he just mentioned. He said,"Jack..what does he want actually?!Does he still not tired yet to hunt me?"

"He wanted Lock…"X-Ray simply answered.

"Why he wanted Lock actually?What is his true intention actually?"

"I do not know…but he wanted to free Lock and make a brand new army that consists from all Monsunos to control the world…that's all I know.."

Jeredy finally convinced with his explanation because he noticed that his informations was made sense in his mind. He walked closer to X-Ray and he patted his shoulders.

"You know,X-ray..my own friend,what are you saying just now is all makes sense. Thank you for all the informations that you gave us."Said Jeredy.

X-Ray sweatdropped and sighed.

"When I saw Tango joined your team,I noticed that she has changed a lot. After she was been fired by Charlemagne because she failed to kill you all during you were staying at the wooden inn…."He said.

"She has changed…for your information. Now,go get clean of yourself. The bathroom is there,at the kitchen entrance. I will prepare for you an outfit for you to change."The scientist smiled.

The brunette just nodded lightly. He left away and headed to the bathroom. The other members turned closer to him.

"You trust him?"Bren frowned. He looked unconfident and suspicious.

But,Chase looked him with other reaction,"He can be trust…I'm sure…"

Bren turned looking at Chase as he still frowned,"You trust him?How you can be to sure about him?"

"Haha,you're just too serious,B…you need to release your suspicious sometimes."Chase chuckled.

"Chase is right,he can be trust…you need to be confident with him. Even he is your anti-thesis…"Jeredy agreed with his son. Jinja,Dax,Beyal and Tango were chuckling when they were looking them arguing.

"Hummphh,whatever it is…I'm still mad at him.."Bren snort.

"But we need to do something to defeat both of them."Bren demanded worrily.

Chase calmed him by squeezing his hand tightly but very gentle. Chase said,"Calm down,sweetheart. I know you're worried about the threat. But we need to relax and calm down. Don't be so worry,okay?"

"Chase..but..i'm too scared. You and dad are the most wanted by S.T.O.R.M and Ekelips."Bren still felt anxious.

"B…"He embraced him with passion.

"You need to be confident,okay?No matter what happen,I will always be with you. At your side…"

**BOOOOMM!**

A loud explosion banging at outside of the house. Chase and the team were very shocked with the sudden explosion.

"The explosion came from the outside!"Chase yelled.

They were quickly heading to the frontyard and they saw a huge hole at the middle of the road and it was on fire with a deep black smoke covering the sky. Chase began moving forward to see the hole that just formed.

But Bren stopped him by holding his hand and held him tightly,"No,Chase…don't go there…"

Chase smiled brightly at him. He turned his body towards him and he squeezed his hand. He replied,"Don't worry,B..I will be fine..I promise.."

Bren released his hand with heavy hearted. Chase still smiling at him before he turned away. He walked forward towards the hole. He checked the around the hole to see if there was any strange found.

"That's strange.."Jeredy admitted.

"What do you mean?"Jinja confused.

"A strong bomb would never create a huge hole like this. This must be some forces that will form a big explosion. It will weaken the ground and the road started to crack. I can predict that the huge hole would be around 50 meters depth while the diameter reach about 15.5 meters long."Jeredy explained.

"What kind of forces?"Tango asked.

"Hmm,I can't imagine it.."

While Jeredy and the other team members were making the investigation about the hole,Chase was still checking and analyzing the hole. The conclusion was still under progress.

"What a big hole.."Chase was impressed.

Suddenly,a red laser struck straight toward Chase's legs. He fell down on the ground with a loud bang. His legs were badly injured.

Bren was shocked with his condition. He quickly ran towards his husband and tried to help him. But in the other side,he was really shocked and he was speechless.

"Chase!Are you alright?"Bren asked. He was really worried.

"I'm fine,Bren…just a light injury…not quite serious."

**HAHAHHAHAHA!What a cute couple!But it's just come towards an END!**

They all shocked when they saw Jack and his team in front of them. They were the one that created the huge hole by using their Monsunos.

"Jack!"

"Ahahaha!Soon..All the Monsunos will be free!And we will control the whole world and destroy the humanity!Yeah!Brother Lock is the first Monsuno that I will try to break him free!"Jack shouted arrogantly.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Reviews and Comments Are Welcomed**

**I do Not own Monsuno and The Character.**

**Sorry for the bad English Grammar…**


End file.
